Hot Chocolate
by only.a.small.fish
Summary: Tauriel has never tried hot chocolate before. Kili is aghast.


Being only a few days until Christmas, Fili and Kili had decided that it was probably time to start wrapping the numerous piles of gifts they had to give. They arrived at the rented house Bilbo and Thorin shared with arms overflowing with boxes and packages. Bilbo had bustled around them, making sure they had enough wrapping paper, ribbons and tape for the remaining presents they had to wrap while Thorin had continuously pulled them off to the side, showing them the countless gifts he had bought for Bilbo and wanting approval. Before long, the already busy house was joined by the rest of the company, excluding Gloin who was spending Christmas with his wife and son. Gandalf had agreed to come, under the strict conditions that he could bring Galadriel with him, to which the company gladly agreed. Even their college friends, Tauriel and Legolas arrived, bringing Legolas' partner Aragorn with them.

The quaint house was overrun with holly, candy canes, Christmas lights and mistletoe in the preparation for Christmas. Food was bought, spare rooms turned into lodgings and gifts piled up under the glimmering tree. The building was full to nearly bursting, so incredibly so that Legolas, Aragorn, Tauriel, Galadriel and Gandalf rented rooms in the nearby motel.

Thorin joked that he was beginning to regret inviting them all, but after a day or so, the bustle had mostly calmed down.

Bilbo had offered to show some of the company around the city and they had departed around midday with Thorin, Galadriel and Gandalf tagging along. Legolas had taken Aragorn out to buy egg nog, but hadn't been back since ten o'clock. The remainder of the people in the house consisted of Fili, Bombur, Bifur, Dori, Tauriel and Kili.

With the house considerably more empty, Kili seized the opportunity to wrap some of the gifts he hadn't been able too with everyone present. He was seated on the carpet of the living room, surrounded by rolls of colourful wrapping paper and gifts. Tauriel had donned her 'ugly Christmas sweater' and was watching him as he wrapped a scarf for Gandalf.

His stout hands efficiently tied a neat bow around the small package and he selected a tag off the small pile beside him. With a pen, he wrote Gandalf's name, ending it with a flourish. He taped it just underneath the bow and admired his handiwork.

"Could you pass me the...um...the thing, over there," Kili flapped his arm in the direction of a large box, placing the wrapped scarf under the tree. A curtain of soft red hair fell into his vision as Tauriel reached into the box and pulled out the cylindrical box Kili was motioning to. She held it up and inspected the label.

"Hot chocolate?" she questioned, arching an eyebrow. "What's candy cane hot chocolate?"

Kili dropped the roll of wrapping paper he had been attempting to cut and stared at her in shock.

"What's hot chocolate?" he repeated in disbelief. "How can you have never tried hot chocolate?" Tauriel shrugged.

"I've never really heard of it before."

Kili shook his head and started to stand. "This is unacceptable. No one should live without trying hot chocolate." He held out his hand to help Tauriel stand. His heart fluttered in the tiniest way when she took hold of it, he reveled in how delicate yet strong her hands were.

"Come into the kitchen," Kili said, pulling her into the kitchen. "I'm sure Bilbo has some cocoa in here somewhere," he said as he began rifling through the cupboards. Tauriel reclined against the counter, smiling as Kili fumbled his hands through the stacks of produce that filled the cupboard.

"Aha!" he cried, stepping back and holding a tin aloft. Tauriel bounced to her feet.

"Did you find it?"

"Oh, you bet I did," Kili replied with excitement. "It's gourmet hot chocolate! You're in for a treat."

Tauriel clapped her hands together. "Gourmet? How exciting!" She reached out her hand eagerly and Kili handed her the tin, which she opened immediately. Her joyful face fell slightly into confusion when she discovered that the tin held powder.

"It's...powder?" she questioned skeptically, holding the tin closer to her face as if to see if anything was hiding underneath the brown substance. Kili nodded and took it from her grasp.

"I haven't made it yet," he said, searching the cupboards for vessels to brew it in.

"Ooh, do you need me to help?" Tauriel asked, her excitement returning. Kili had finally found where the mugs were kept and set two of them down onto the counter.

"Nope, I'm treating you," he said, spooning hot chocolate powder evenly into the two mugs.

Tauriel observed Kili with intense interest as he went about making the beverages. He found milk and cream in the fridge and combined them with a dash of vanilla extract, stirring the mixture around in a small saucepan. Placing the pan on a burner he began to heat the liquid, stirring it occasionally. When the milk began to boil, he pulled a whisk from the jug of cooking utensils on the counter and began turning it into a white froth. Then, with careful hands, he lifted the saucepan off the burner and skillfully poured the hot milk into the two mugs. With a final few spins of the whisk, he mixed the drinks until they were a pleasing shade of chocolaty brown.

"One for you, mademoiselle," he trilled, handing the foaming mug to Tauriel with a bow. She accepted it gladly with a laugh.

"Why, thank you kind sir!" She began to raise it to her lips, excited for her first taste but Kili stopped her at the last second.

"Wait! It's still hot!"

Tauriel nodded slightly and brought the cup away from her face. As soon as she did, Kili had barely any time to stifle a snort.

"What?" She looked at him in surprise. Kili gathered himself quickly and pointed to her face.

"You got bubbles on your nose!" he exclaimed. Tauriel's eyes immediately dropped to the protruding body part, making her go slightly cross-eyed.

"I did?" she asked in astonishment. Kili smirked and nodded. She began to raise her hand to wipe the chocolate away, but Kili got there first.

Tauriel started slightly at the unknown feeling of lips against the end of her nose. Kili fell away from the tiny kiss after only a moment, blushing profusely.

"I-I'm sorry," he stammered "I got ahead of myse-"

Tauriel cut him off by swiping some foam from his cup and dabbing it smartly onto the end of his nose.

"Tauriel, what-"

She silenced him once more as she swiftly kissed the chocolate away.

"I'm just returning the favor," she supplied sweetly, fidgeting in her sweater and taking a tentative sip of her drink, a blush barely mirroring Kili's whispering on her face.


End file.
